


阿萨王妃逃班指南

by imaginebear



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: 微博转发几次就写几千字的产物。梗来自通灵之战第十五季和最近看的离家童盟。为阿斯加德的复兴努力打工的神王和神后夫夫x





	1. Chapter 1

我们的生命是如此漫长，以至于我们将彼此的陪伴当作理所当然。直到现在，在经历了那么多事情之后，它变得珍贵。

它带来值得用一生守护的宝藏。

洛基望着演武场上孩子们的身影出神。远处是飞翔的海鸥，以及彼得帕克的某处基地。

当然这个基地几乎没什么用处，只是常年停着飞机。繁忙的蜘蛛侠并没有时间光顾这座城市。

对于阿萨人来说，在经历了家国覆灭，前往地球中途被灭霸手下拦截，与中庭之人并肩而战等诸多事件之后，这份宁静显然来之不易。他们也不希望被打扰。

阿斯加德新的城池漂浮在北欧某处临近大陆的海洋之上。尽管没有人鱼魅惑的歌谣或者金碧辉煌的宫殿，但在这种旅游旺季悬浮的城市仍旧吸引了驾着帆船前来围观的人群。这也让临岸的北欧小镇收入大涨。

当然比起洛基来他们更关心地球的好朋友索尔，毕竟他才是复仇者联盟的正式成员。反复无常的洛基虽然仍旧在反抗灭霸的战役中有功，但鉴于他曾侵略过这个星球，仍旧有很多人讨厌他。

魔法幻化的乌鸦飞翔在更高的天空，鄙夷的看着前来监视的蜘蛛形状无人机。墨色飞鸟的主人正百无聊赖的盯着不远处指挥工匠们的新王发呆，顺便有一下没一下的切一切面前的甜点。不久之前他刚刚实现了与索尔平起平坐的夙愿，只不过是成为新的神后。可这下他有待在躺椅上排演话剧而不被嘲讽是昏君的正当理由了。他需要做的事情远不如以前那么多。洛基可以光明正大的窝在房间里看书，毕竟没有人会要求一个怀着身孕的王室在战场或者工地上面劳作。

所以他仍旧过得如以往一样清闲。而且获得了更多的照料。

对于人民来讲，即便他们选择成为地球人也无碍。总之仙宫仍在，至少他们的神王还欢迎他们。而对于神域最好的法师洛基来讲，现在还有他无法推脱的职责。

临时的演武场上有不少半大的孩子。他们受到曾身为女武神的战士的训练，为有朝一日成为真正的独当一面的神而努力奋斗。索尔很容易就在远处找到了洛基，毕竟他的王后从来都不会任由自己像条食物链下层的沙丁鱼一样挤在人群里。

当然，洛基是该得到注意，无论从哪个方面来讲。索尔径直朝他走了过去。

“他们是平等的。”洛基看着远处属于他的孩子们的背影说道。他侧过头看了一眼索尔，算是与他问好。在那里，金发与乌发的少年正跟着女武神学习武艺。来自于斯瓦塔尔法海姆的矮人工匠所铸造的长剑为这对兄弟增加了些气势，但眼下他们还是只是半吊子的学徒。

金发的巴德尔在躲避来自弟弟霍德尔的攻击时脚下一滑趴在了地上。沙土飞扬，场上飘荡着孩子们的笑声。霍德尔拽起了自己的哥哥，帮他摘下金发沾上的枯叶。甚至还要嫌弃的在哥哥的脚上再踩一下。这倒是像曾经的索尔和洛基了。

他们也曾有过一段无比亲密的时光。

洛基的手下意识放在小腹上，那里有他的下一个孩子。即便是作为霜巨人与阿萨神族的混血，它的神识也还没有成长到能与母体对话的地步。但洛基觉得这会是个女孩。她将得到来自九界祝福的力量，成为伟大的力量女神。洛基跟索尔讨论过她的名字----斯露德。

公平竞争。她足够优秀的话，也可以成为阿斯加德的女王。在尚武的阿斯加德，洛基觉得她的未来会很光明。

“没有谁该是别人的影子。”洛基声音轻柔，如果索尔没有注意到话他根本不可能听到这个。可近来他已经养成了用心倾听的习惯。

年轻的神王忍不住搂着他的伴侣。洛基的身高略低于索尔，这让他可以依靠在他哥哥的怀抱里。

那些在成长中被他忽视掉的事实造就了洛基现在的敏感与多疑，近些年来他正重新认识他弟弟阴暗但脆弱的这一部分。他希望这能修复一点洛基心中的伤痕。或者至少，别让他们三姐弟之间的悲剧在这些孩子身上重演。

机械的蜘蛛很破坏气氛的落在了索尔的胳膊上。气的洛基几乎就要拔刀把这个小机器人砍成两半。机器人仿佛感觉到了危机，敏捷的挪动着八条腿往索尔的肩膀上蹿。

而机械蜘蛛的出现只有一个含义，那就是现在复仇者联盟需要兄弟二人的力量。

复仇者联盟近来有些青黄不接，所以他们不得不招募了洛基。但也因为他曾经的某些做派，他不得不被限制着只能与索尔一起行动。

“就像被套着项圈的恶犬。”洛基如此形容他的地位，甚至提起此事还要惺惺作态的扑在索尔身上擦眼泪。但即便如此为了阿斯加德的臣民，他还是不得不接受了帕克的召唤，与索尔一起登上了飞机。

他首先利落的为自己换回了那一身黑色的高定西装，迈着优雅的步子像个天鹅一样坐在了座位上。然后他像突然想起了什么似的，给他的哥哥换了一身杰森伯恩风格的常服。

“是你说我们应该表现的像人类的特工一样的。”洛基最后利落的在机舱里找到了酒。“飞机安全驾驶，你无需飞行。所以，来一杯？”

索尔婉言谢绝。他总觉得让王后看太多电影不是个好事情，但还是保持着平静的语气让凯伦打开通讯程序。身型圆润的亚裔男性面无表情的站在屏幕前----接触过这么多次他早就不像最开始一样看到雷神就会会发出少女般的尖叫了-----简要的叙述着任务。

首先，一把看起来像是奥丁年轻时代矮人们第一次拿起锤子打造的物件一样形状奇怪的东西出现在了显示屏上。洛基转了转视角，试图用一个已知的概念定义这玩意，不过他失败了。

不管怎么说，看了那么多侦探小说之后他还是学到了点东西的。比如，不要妄下定论。太过主观只会背离原先的目的。所以他无视了那块金属制品，改成抬头面无表情的盯着显示屏那端的小胖子。

如果这是视频通话的话，内德会觉得自己被邪神盯得头皮发麻。所以他明智的选择在换下工作服之前把这段视频录好。

“火焰巨人的魔剑雷万汀，在人类的传说中它燃尽四方。”内德说。“抱歉提到他的事情，但是由于某种机缘巧合我们得到了他这把魔剑的碎片。”

而那是索尔落在穆斯贝尔海姆的东西。这让他困惑的挠起了脑袋。


	2. Chapter 2

“看来你带错了见面礼，哥哥。”洛基的语气就好像是埋怨。

当然雷万汀大体来说就像冬棺一样，对火巨人本血统之外的种族没什么用处。但当它碎成这个样子的时候却可以通过血祭达到其他的目的。比如召唤出一群实力弱于苏尔特尔但强于普通人类的巨人来。就像召唤出了一车队的地狱骑士。

这是来自于至尊法师奇异博士的科普。他的倒是实时连线，不过很显然他的房间里网络并不称得上良好。偶尔的卡顿令洛基可以愉快的截图制作几张表情包。如果奇异博士还有那颗时间宝石的话，肯定还会给这个恶作剧之神一点教训。

不过显然洛基很好的理解了这个比喻，并且思考起对策来。自从他当着现在这些“同事”的面表演了操纵冬棺之后，彼得帕克都快把他当作神仙版x战警冰人看待了。

...幸好彼得帕克没有把他当作弃暗投明的西斯之类的，鉴于他已经做出为新的机器人起名叫r2-d2这种事情来。实际上，看了星球大战系列的洛基甚至还有点担心他们的机舱里真的出现黄白相间的球体机器人。

内德又说，与之相关的是一对夫妇。他们负责在损害控制中心的临时接应点保证雷万汀碎片的安全。所以洛基和索尔的第一站是他们的家。

并不是所有人当年都在城市中心见到了传说中的邪神，但他们都见过索尔。

曾经保护了地球的雷霆之神现在人仍在为此努力，这令人感动。另一方面大家也都知道他是个合格的国王。

这对夫妇交代了他们所知道的一切。事无巨细，从他们日常的人际关系网到最近的所有动向。但人是会遗忘的，所以洛基仍旧去读取了他们的记忆。

对不起，他公式化的说道。

这种魔法会勾起人的回忆，那些情感会一涌而出。而记忆中不妥帖的地方则意味着洗脑或是记忆的消除。对洛基这种水平的法师来说，这都是可以被感知的。

至少洛基本人是觉得他们应该与此事无关，但一些细节还是引起了他的注意。这家人有两个孩子，而现在他们的情绪明显有些在状况外。在这个晚餐时间也没见到他们那一双儿女。

所以洛基再次把手放在了那位丈夫的头上。这次他看到了趴在地上已经死去的女孩，看到了暴躁的男孩，以及那个简陋但拥有大多数魔法道具的小小阁楼。或许这就是孩子死去的原因，那些介于白魔法黑魔法之间的伎俩终归不过是与游荡的亡灵签订契约。那代价惨重，不是仅仅活了十几年的中庭少年可以想象的。

他偏过头，与自己的兄长交换了一个眼神。诡计之神那些尖锐的问句可不是随便就能被说出口的，况且这也并非正式的审讯。

因此，洛基和索尔得以进入那间阁楼。被勾起了回忆的父亲仍旧靠在沙发上暗自流泪，只得由那位母亲为两兄弟介绍情况。

女孩死去不久，而男孩艾里克在近期仍旧使用过这里。那些古老的书籍仍旧一尘不染，成捆的蜡烛整齐的摆在桌子上。但看起来仍旧有不少东西被离家的男孩带走。

“使用魔法，对于天赋不足的人来讲是有代价的。”洛基看着那些刻着如尼文字的石块说道。那上面有些深色的印记，直觉告诉他那是干涸的血迹。用血祭祀如尼文字，这会把本来并不重要的占卜结果带入现实。

当然这完全与那块丢失的，雷万汀的碎片所造成的后果不能相比。占卜最多损害自身，而火焰巨人的军队则可能再一次带来巨大的危机。

但是索尔仍旧忍不住抱了抱那位伤心欲绝的母亲。雷神身上阳光的气息令她感到心安。可工作仍旧要继续，因此他们不得不告别这位女性。

“我们会保护好他的。”索尔向这位母亲承诺。洛基站在一旁没有出声。

“即使是你，窥视未来也需要付出代价。”洛基像是想起什么，凑上前去对索尔说道。最初的那段日子他仍旧会坐在奥丁的王座上关注自己的兄长，直到后来发生变故他不得不改变计划。

“我不会抛下你的，洛基。我保证。”而这使他获得了一枚来自弟弟的白眼。

毕竟在那种情况下，他也无法做出更妥当的选择来。

他一直在失去，所以那时他觉得至少应该保护好自己的中庭朋友们。却不知道这个决定所造成的后果只是一系列事件中并不重要的一环。

最终他失去了太多，但幸好还有个人被他从深渊之中拽了出来。

而现在那个小混蛋暂时决定跟在他身边了。


	3. Chapter 3

乌鸦也不能告诉索尔和洛基那东西在哪里。因此，他们拜访了至尊法师门下的弟子，让他们帮忙寻找碎片。

他们看到身着白色长袍的女孩浑身上下都被匕首划出血痕，那些痕迹组成了召唤火焰巨人的法阵。

但就算在周围的这些人里，也只有少数几个知道他们不可能召唤的出苏尔特尔。但其实对于他们来讲，只要有普通的火焰巨人就足够对付他们的敌人了。这种程度的士兵，正好是洛基可以处理的。

手腕翻转，冰霜巨人至宝冬棺便出现在他手中。仿佛连人间的空气都可被此冻结。

“烈焰魔剑并不能让给你们带来地狱骑士，实际上这种东西在我们的故乡代表着死亡与绝望。”索尔跟那个叫做查尔斯的小家伙说道。洛基站在一旁继续翻白眼，好像他并不存在似的。

就好像刚才那个用冬棺把整只火焰巨人的队伍冻住的不是他一样。小家伙们被这个黑色西装的人吓到了。

无论是作为兄长还是爱人，索尔总是尽其所能的把洛基保护好。可这么长时间下来他也知道拿了冬棺的洛基能做出什么事情来了。魔法大多数情况下只是幻影，可这些冰是真实存在的。

“你最好加快你审讯的进度，索尔。”洛基抬了抬手指，指向那几个孩子被冰块困住的手臂。尽管已经力度轻柔，但时间过长仍有截肢的风险。洛基挨个读取他们的记忆，但他们的一些还未付诸实践的想法就只能靠索尔问了。

不管怎么说，尽量避免损耗，交给专业人士处理，也是他们合同之中的一环。就算过了这么多年，在对待外星人这件事情上人类仍旧有些神经质。

那些孩子的父母才是把这东西从损害控制部门里盗出来的人。他们只是偶然撞见了父母的阴谋，然后把这东西从地下祭坛带了出来而已。他们想用火焰巨人去战胜那个被重新赋予生机的可怕人类，可这种争端不属于复仇者关心的范畴。

你不能指望任何时候都天降神兵，所以有些东西还是要靠自己。这就是那些孩子的想法。他们之中不乏天才，近似于钢铁侠手部的机甲，善于使用魔法的天才，甚至还有变种人。但这不意味着他们可以独自处理好这件事情。

其中，执着于魔法的那个埃里克就是负责押送的夫妇的儿子。他的姐姐已经死于黑魔法。她许下了她无法支付的代价，不知道她的弟弟是否认识到了这一点。

虽然持有永恒之火，但洛基也被要求不能影响人类正常的生老病死。自然的规律他也应当遵守。神虽游离于此规则之外，但也要亡灵之国的那一方同意被复活才行。死于那场诸神黄昏的大多数人是不想复活的，而这种情况造就了阿斯加德的现状。

 

 

“那个，洛基……”索尔突然站定，拍了拍洛基的肩膀。

“什么？”

索尔朝他伸出了手。

洛基露出了万分委屈的表情，他不情不愿的把那剑柄递给索尔。索尔把那东西塞给前来接应的工作人员。

“你现在真的想要一支军队的话，弟弟。”索尔笑着抚了抚弟弟的后颈，就像是在安抚失去了猫薄荷抱枕的大猫咪。

“巴德尔和霍德尔很乐意成为你的士兵。”

再度把自己扔回兄长怀中的时候，洛基想到，也许帕克不用担心复仇者联盟后继无人了。那些孩子既然能从他们的反派父母那里盗出这么重要的东西来，自然有能力担当得起某种责任。总该有真正的人类来代替他们这些总是被摆在可怖立场上的旅人才行。

他跟索尔交换了一个绵长的吻。回到飞机上的时候，他说，

“索尔，这回我真的觉得我有个好建议，能让我们以后都不必被机械蜘蛛困扰的那种。”


End file.
